Girl Talk
by mazikeenpendragon
Summary: Cam and Dev discuss the girls


**Girl Talk**

**Summary: Dev and Cam talk about the girls.**

Cam let a laugh escape his lips as he watched Dev make moon eyes at Trina. It was hilarious to watch the usually calm, cool, and collected teen act as soft as a marshmallow around the girl he'd kissed the night before. "Come on!" He chided, throwing Josslyn a smirk from where she stood beside a beaming Trina. "You can make out with Trina later."

Dev punched Cam in the shoulder as Trina and Josslyn giggled and followed the other boy out of the house.

Cam climbed into his car and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. "So are you and Trina together now?"

The darker haired boys eyes narrowed. "You know we are you dick. You and Joss both do. Joss has been teasing me about killing me and burying my body if I hurt Trina."

The other boy snorted. "I wouldn't take that as a joke." He said, admiration in his voice. "Joss is protective of the people she cares about. She beat up the woman who tried to kill her brother and messed with her family. Got her taken to prison and everything."

Dev turned in his seat and gave Cam an interested look. "How the hell did _that _happen?" He asked in disbelief. It was even more unbelievable than the knowledge that Cam was on probation for buying pot. Somehow it didn't go with Josslyn or Cam's golden girl and boy images.

A fond look lit up Cam's face and a goofy grin played on his lips. "You've heard about Nelle, right?"

The other boy nodded slightly. He had. Not much. But he'd heard enough grumblings about her to know that she was bad news.

"Well, she was in the hospital and had a guard outside her door, I guess? Anyway, I guess the guard went to the bathroom and she ended up sneaking out of her hospital room and out of the hospital. Joss saw her and followed her to the docks where she confronted her. Anyway, Joss stopped her from escaping. Even called the cops. They found her slamming Nelle into a wall." Cam laughed as he told the story. While he didn't witness it, Josslyn had proudly told he and Trina what she'd done.

Dev made a small, shocked sound in the back of his throat at that. "I'll keep that in mind." He replied as calmly as he could, thankful that his voice didn't squeak.

Cam parked his car at the basketball court and threw Dev a look. "So when are you and Trina going on your first date?"

The darker haired boy didn't reply, gazing down at his lap and biting his bottom lip.

The blond's eyes widened incredulously. "You mean you two haven't discussed that yet?"

Dev shook his head. "I don't even know how to bring it up! It's not like I have much experience with dating. Especially not with girls like Trina."

Cam's eyes narrowed slightly. "What do you mean by that?" He asked suspiciously.

"Trina is unlike any girl I knew where I lived before, Cam." He answered carefully. It wasn't a lie. He and the other kids on the streets back in Turkey had been trying their hardest just to survive. He hadn't really had the chance to date anyone and most of the time, he and the other children and teens had been focused on keeping themselves safe and doing what they needed to. There wasn't much trust there. Definitely not like the trust Josslyn, Cam, and Trina had in each other. The trust Josslyn had begun to show him. "Joss mentioned how I lived in a bad neighborhood. It was kind of everyone for themselves there. I didn't know anyone as genuine as Trina."

Cam nodded, suspicion not entirely leaving him. "That makes sense." He answered.

Dev shook his head. "Enough about me! What about you and my cousin?"

The blond boy looked startled, eyes as big as saucers. "What do you mean by that? She's one of my best friends."

The other boy snorted and shook his head. "Come on, Cam. I'm not an idiot. You jumped into _garbage_ for her to get some busted up lock. You look at her differently than you look at anyone else."

Cam groaned and rested his head against the steering wheel. "Is it that obvious?"

Dev nodded sympathetically.

"I've been love with her for over a year. She and I have always been close. And I've always known that she was _pretty. _But when she began dating Oscar, it became clear that my feelings weren't just ones of friendship. She'd always been mine. Not romantically, but...in the fact that I was the closest guy to her that she wasn't related to. And I was jealous of Oscar." Cam admitted. "I don't think there will ever be a time when I _don't _love her, Dev."

"Then why don't you tell her that?" He couldn't help but ask that question. As far as he could tell and from what Trina had told him, Josslyn felt the same. He knew that the death of this Oscar guy made things complicated, but the way they both talked about him, he'd want them to be happy.

Cam seemed to deflate at that. "Because I don't want to be a rebound. I couldn't handle that."

Dev became silent at those words. He didn't know what to say to that at first. He mulled it over for a moment before he replied, "For what it's worth, I don't think that she'd do that to you."

He received genuine laugh at that and it was like a weight had been lifted. "So tell me this, where are you planning on taking Trina on your first date?"


End file.
